How I touched him
by Shewhowrote
Summary: Alistair feels something for Aedan Cousland, and it s causing him nothing but pain.   Zevran does his best to numb it.  Zevran/Alistair   Rated: M for slash
1. Chapter 1

Alistair's eyes flashed over the scene as his fellow warden Aedan Cousland yet again entered that sadistic, bitch´s tent. His smile laced with affection that mirrored on Morrigan´s usually cold and stoic complexion. The rest of their companion's didn´t seem to react as the two closed the tent behind them and left the rest of the camp in silence.  
>Alistair couldn´t help but flinch as he heard Aedan´s moans resonate in the night followed by Morrigan´s sultry words. He felt sick to his stomach and stood up, almost stepping on Aedans trustworthy mabari Fattie as he stormed out of the camp. Leliana and Wynne exchanged concerned glances before they continued making tonight's frugal dinner.<br>Alistair couldn´t believe it, why did it have to be this way? Why couldn´t he look at them? How could it hurt so much? Just seeing them together made him want to just curl up in a ball and sink through the earth.  
>He stopped running as soon as he was out of ears and eyes reach from the camp.<br>The forest was quiet, except for the occasional sound of the animal's nightlife.  
>He pulled his sword and began channeling his rage on the innocent nearby trees.<br>Alistair didn´t understand. What was this? It was like anger mixed with sadness.  
>He stopped, his white undershirt drenched in sweat and the tree was nothing more than stump.<br>He realized. Was he jealous? He couldn't believe it! Jealous, of Aedan?  
>No, there was no way! He hated Morrigan, with passion. He´d heard from some of the younger sisters in the chantry that boys tease the girls they´re in love with. No, absolutely not. There was no love between him and Morrigan. Just hate. But then it would mean...that he was jealous of…Morrigan?<br>His face burned as he realized. Aedan was a friend, JUST a friend. A friend who helped him cure Eamon. A friend who found his mothers amulet, a friend who stood up for him against his sister. A friend who was there for him with a shoulder to cry on when Duncan was lost…  
>He sat down and buried his face in his hands.<br>Damn it.  
>Damn it all.<br>He didn´t want to lose the only person that didn´t treat him differently or like a bastard. Aedan was the only one he could really count on when he really needed him.  
>He sat down on the tattered stump and buried his head in his knees.<br>A sudden noise snapped him out of his melancholy.  
>"Fret not dear Alistair, ´tis only me."<br>And from the untamed hawthorn bushes, the elven assassin step forward.  
>Alistair never understood why Aedan had decided to spare that stupid elves life, he had been sent by Loghain to kill them all. But of course, Aedan wouldn´t kill him. Aedan never killed anything other than darkspawn and the occasional bandit. That would one day be the death of him. The bronzed, fair-haired elf treaded with graceful steps over the broken branches and twigs before he settled down on a boulder resting his smug chin on his knuckles.<br>Alistair frowned at the smirk and stood up to leave.  
>"Aah… My friend, you seem a little tense. Please tell me what´s bothering you." Zevran interrupted, the devilish smirk still plastered on his face.<br>"I´m not your friend." Alistair bluntly stated.  
>Zevran was not faced, instead he chuckled lightly and shook his head.<br>"My dear Alistair, you wound me. What have I done to deserve such treatment?"  
>"Yeah, keep joking, I still don´t trust you." Alistair answered with his eyes narrowed.<br>Zevran´s smirk was replaced with a gentle, almost hurt smile.  
>"All right then my dear, I shall leave you alone to mope over your lost love."<br>Alistair flinched, and just as Zevran was about to stand up and leave he felt Alistair´s hand grab a hold of his in a stiff grip.  
>"Wait." <p>


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi, this is Shewhowrote! I just wanted to thank everyone who read the first chapter of "How I touched him" which is also my first ever uploaded fanfiction! I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

Zevran cocked a slim dark eyebrow and gazed down at Alistair´s harsh look. In I swift motion he yanked his hand out of his iron grip and chuckled.  
>"My my Alistair…Did I happened to hit a sore spot?"<br>Alistair gritted his teeth and abruptly stood up in his whole length towering over the elven assassin. However, Zevran did not flinch nor back away as the clearly disgruntled templar advanced with malice in his eyes.  
>"Shut up! You don´t know what you´re talking about!"<br>"Oh, I don't?" Zevran responded with a devilish smirk on his lips.  
>"I think it´s quite obvious, no? You, my friend, are in love with our dear Warden."<br>Alistair´s knuckles had almost gone white from the sheer pressure. If he squeezed any harder it wouldn't surprise him if he broke his fingers all together. He opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted by Zevran who chuckled lightly.  
>"My dear, you couldn't possibly think no one had noticed. The way you fawn after him, the way your gaze, "accidently" drifts towards him. It´s really quite endearing."<br>Alistair didn't answer, he was humiliated and his face was as red as a beetroot.  
>Zevran paused for a moment and then continued.<br>"Though I must say, you are quite the fighter. Being able to go on for so long, watching him and our dear temptress together. I am thoroughly impressed."  
>Alistair felt his knees weaken and sat down on the stump again, resting his elbows on his knees. That´s it. He could´ve lived with repressing his feelings, but if that brainless elf knew about his misery, that was just too much to bear.<br>Zevran sat down again and they were quiet for quite some time, the awkwardness was heavy in the air and Alistair felt he should say something to try to at least get a fragment of his dignity back. However that plan was crushed before it had even been executed.  
>"You know I laid with him, right?" Zevran pointed out, not even looking in Alistair´s direction.<br>Something in Alistair´s head seemed not to register what the bronze elf had said. It just seemed to black out his vision and numb his entire body.  
>"Aye, before he managed to tame our raven mistress, he sought out my company. Of course it was only a one time occasion, since his heart was already claimed by Morrigan."<br>On his face, a placid smile was plastered and his gaze seemed to drift away through the dark leaves of the tall birches around them.  
>Alistair´s legs were quivering and his gaze was locked to the ground not even looking up as Zevran continued visualizing his escapades with Aedan.<br>"He was quite satisfying, so limber and lithe. However I must say I was surprised to notice that this probably hadn't been his first time to experience a man´s touch. Well I suppose being a young, alluring noble all alone in that castle for long periods leads to…" He paused, as if he was searching for the right word.  
>"Experimenting."<br>Alistair rose to his feet, filled to the brim with anger and disgrace, and marched away from the smirking elf.  
>"He especially enjoyed it when I kissed him on the back of his neck." He called out in mockery.<br>"His entire body would tense up and emit the most attractive noises."  
>Alistair stopped point blank and turned, face to face with Zevran who continued to sneer.<br>He bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming and alerting the entire camp. He took a deep breath and started to slowly walk towards Zevran. Only a few feet away he stopped and glared at him. Zevran responded with the same tempting gaze as he always did.  
>"So what say you, dear prince? Do I not know what I´m talking about?"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Alistair's fist soared through the air, just passing Zevran's cheek. The assassin gracefully dodged and maneuvered himself behind his attacker.

"My my, seems I hit a sore spot." Zevran laughed and tapped Alistair on the back of his head, putting him out of balance and stumbling forward. Two kicks and a sharp punch splitting his lip sent Alistair to the ground. Zevran brandished a small dagger and waved it in front of Alistair.

"For a king, you are really quite pathetic." he said and made a quick, shallow cut across Alistair's cheek. Alistair growled like some feral beast and attacked again, this time actually meeting his target. The blow landed just above the elf's eyebrow and sent him flying into a tree. The satisfaction of dealing the punch was extraordinary, Alistair smirked and was about to deliver a nasty comment on how sore that was when he suddenly felt nauseous and weak. He fell to his knees, his entire body shaking and he felt a cold sweat break out. He almost didn't hear the elf's chuckling over the blood rushing in his ears.

"Your highness, you didn't forget that I used to be a number of Antiva's best assassins did you?"

Alistair managed to, with heavy eyelids, gaze up at the devilishly smirking elf. He cursed under his breath.

"…Poison…"

"Yes indeed. A nerve numbing extract made from Harlot's Blush. Easily absorbed by the blood, leaving your target helpless."

Alistair's hand instinctively went up to the cut on his cheek. Damn. Damn it!

Alistair tried to get up with a few wobbly steps, but to no use. Zevran paced around him, chuckling at the pathetic scene.

"Alistair my dear, one would imagine that your not feeling so well, right?"

Alistair didn't answer him, he couldn't. It was as if his tongue had gone numb as well. Zevran got down on his knees in front of the shuddering Alistair and tilted his chin up so that he could gaze into his azure eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make you feel all better."


	4. Chapter 4

"AN: Hey guys! The last chapter was short because I wanted to get directly into the smut ;) Well you´ve been waiting long enough, so here´s some candy for ya´ll. Oh and a bit of Aedan/Morrigan angst…"

His lean, tan fingers gently traced the tendons of Alistair's neck, eliciting a shudder from said person.

The assassins fingers felt cool against Alistair's heated up blood. It was am odd sensation, as if his fingers could muster a whisper. Alistair just barley managed to cover a moan with a low growl, to which Zevran chuckled and continued traveling down Alistair's muscular chest, covered only by the thin linen shirt. His fingers so incredibly cold. Zevran's hands teased the edge of Alistair's pants, pulling, not quite reveling their secret. Zevran leaned in and gently placed his lips against the nape off Alistair's neck, while gracefully untangling the laces in the neckline with quick unrelenting fingers.

Alistair panicked, by Andraste's flaming tits! What was he supposed to do?

He couldn't move, he could barley speak. How in the hell was he supposed to get that whorish elf off him? He managed to lift one shaking arm and with quivering fingers wrap them into the golden mane of the elf. Unsure of weather the action had trigged Zevran to continue, or if he just did it to annoy him, Alistair heard the moan leave his lips as Zevran's fingers graced over his midriff.

The elf gently bit the edge of Alistair's ear and continued his way to the back of his head.

"You know…being kissed right here, was Aedan's favorite thing by far." Zevran said as his lips locked against the back of Alistair's neck.

Alistair shuddered, not only at the elf's warm lips on his sheen covered skin, but at the way Aedan's name sounded, whispered in the night by a lover.

"…Shut up…" Alistair managed to croak forth. Zevran chuckled and ignored him.

His muscles had gone from numb to a dull ache, constricting his every move with pain rather than drugs.

Zevran continued his escapades down Alistair's barley clothed chest.

"Do you know what else he just adored?" He said, moving himself between Alistair's quivering legs. He tugged at the belt and released Alistair's slowly hardening cock, dripping with pre-cum, shining in the pale light of the night sky.

Alistair didn't resist as Zevran moved in so close that he could feel Zevran's hot breath upon his skin. The assassin nuzzled his face against the inside of the Templars thighs and gently started rubbing his member with long slow strokes.

"He adored it when you gently kissed the tip of his large, hard dick." Zevran continued, but instead of the smirk that had adorned his face, his expression had been replaced with an aura of concentration as he kissed Alistair's now rock hard cock. Alistair didn't know what was worse, having that creepy elf molest him…or the fact that he was enjoying it? Though imagining Aedan moaning and writhing on the floor of his tent could have something to do with his erection.

"He also enjoyed this…" Zevran said as he enveloped Alistair's hardness within his warm warm lips. The sound released from Alistair's lips could only be compared to the one heard in the privacy of a dark alleyway, or one of the many brothels across Denerim. Deep, and incredibly erotic.

Alistair could feel Zevran fighting to hold back a grin as his lips and tongue worked around the hard shaft, now dripping with a mixture of sweat, saliva and cum. Alistair, who had been sitting perched against the stump he'd channeled his anger into, was now half lying on the damp, pine-needle covered ground.

Morrigan brushed her long raven hair from her golden eyes, still damp from her and Aedan's previous trysts. The man in question was lying, hands tied over his head with a thick rope, on the floor of her private camp, though he was for the moment out cold in some kind of extreme case of orgasm bliss. Sleeping with a witch had it's perks.

Her eyes took in every inch of his rapture written face. The dumbfounded look, the black hair, not entirely unlike her own, his sharp chin covered with dark stubble. The taunt muscles, derived from years of swordplay, though considering the amount of food Aedan used to wolf down at dinner, she guessed that they were probably also a factor of good genes, and the once flawless skin from living as a noble his entire life, now scarred and marked by the blight.

She hadn't seen those things the first time she met him. All he'd been to her was a dumb, noble, warden brat who hadn't been lucky enough to die with the rest of his kind.

But despite all odds, she had come to care for the man, he was very different somehow.

Although he was incredibly meek, and disgustingly noble, his kindness and compassion, which she had first thought a pathetic attempt to impress, had touched something inside her that she thought she did not have.

She clenched her fists as feelings of anger and betrayal consumed her. This was not in her plans. Developing some kind of emotional need was disrupting everything she'd worked for.

She started shaking with anger, but halted as she saw Aedan stirring and slowly coming to, his green eyes fluttering open from beneath long black eyelashes.

Emotions she could not name overcame her, and she sprinted to the tent opening just as he called out her name.

"Morrigan?"

The look on his face was absolutely revolting. Affection and worry. She didn't need it. She shed her human form and took the one of a black fox. He tried reaching out for her, but was constricted by the ropes tying his hands to the tent. He looked at her with confusion, but was met only by the hissing of a creature he could not control.

Sprinting towards the trees, the fox was enveloped by the darkness.


End file.
